


Bound Together

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Harry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Harry, Submissive Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 他知道Harry还是不愿放过他。就像他知道自己永远也无法拒绝他。





	1. Chapter 1

他依然还是不愿放过Louis。

Louis能感受到那无时无刻粘在他皮肤上的比汗水更要黏稠的眼神，它跟随着他在舞台上的挪动，它滑动在他随歌声而微翕的嘴唇，它纠缠着他薄薄一片黏附在额头的柔软的刘海，它随着他呼吸的频率心跳的节奏一起变化和跳动，它比那体育场上方华丽的罩子抑或是舞台下筑起如山海的人群还更要牢固和密不透风。

属于他的主歌告一段落。Louis最终抬头试图迎上那束眼神，却又在下一秒怯怯地错开。那热烫的仿佛能灼伤他眼球的眼神，那属于Harry的眼神。

Louis看到那个如旧漂亮闪亮的男人很快扯出了一个笑，柔软的酒窝下陷在红润的嘴角。夸张激烈的身体动作与连绵的欢呼迸出空气的那一秒，台下的姑娘们瞬间奏出更热烈的响应，像是在此时此刻那些汗水荷尔蒙干冰尖叫所有一切物质的集中作用下，这个性感如神祗的男人能属于她们一样。

Louis当然知道那不可能。或许是透过那对儿绿眼睛里闪过的促狭的狡黠光芒，或许是透过这许许多多年里他们彼此间的每一次纠缠与他为他带来的每一分折磨……他知道Harry从不会属于任何一个人。

就像他从不会属于他一样。

Louis嘲讽地笑笑，他能看到Harry用大掌抓过自个儿卷曲的长发，他转过身来接着又一次朝自己扯出那种笑，那注定又将是一个收场惨淡的邀约。

他知道Harry还是不愿放过他。  
就像他知道自己永远也无法拒绝他。

-

逼仄的储物室里散发着潮湿的霉味儿，Louis跪着的膝盖下铺满了年久失修的乐器电线，肮脏的落魄的蜘蛛沉默地垂在墙头，他盯着它那蔓生的蜘蛛网出了神，直到Harry重重地扯住他的发端，腥重的雄性气息再一次占满他的鼻息。Harry最终将半褪的牛仔裤整个儿扯下——他根本不必穿内裤，他总能在演出或是别的场合的间隙找到聊以抚慰的对象，不论是Louis，抑或是其他什么人。

Louis来不及再肖想一些别的什么，Harry硕大的半硬的家伙便以抵上了他的唇角。他顺从地将嘴巴张开到最大，粗挺的那一整根匆匆便占有了他的口腔，他努力地撑开上颚，接着任由Harry不知保留地在他的唇舌间肆虐。愈发硬挺的茎身滑过他的舌苔接着很快抵到了他的喉口，Louis试着让自己的喉咙更放松，不出所料地，Harry在下一秒便遽然探进了他的嗓子里。

“唔……”Louis试着在那人粗暴的动作里艰难地调整呼吸。他泛红的唇角被强势地撑开，他紧窄的喉咙被狠狠地操干着，他勉强睁开自己冒着水汽的眼睛，他看到Harry的髋骨直挺挺地朝他进攻着，像一个只知攻池掠地的冷酷的士兵。

陡然间感应到了Louis的注视似的，Harry于是接着狠厉地扯动他的发端。他强迫着Louis抬起眼睛看他，接着那种强势的带着侵略和占有意味的笑再一次在他的唇边扬起——他喜欢在这种时候这样看着Louis，他喜欢用这种方式来确认他是他的。他总是喜爱这样。

他再次在他被强行撑开的喉咙里挺动了几下儿，接着便扬着脖子将分身慢慢撤出。Louis像是立刻知道自个儿该做什么似的张开嘴巴，白浊的液体很快射到了他的舌头再又溅上了他的侧脸。

“Hey……”Harry很快扶起他的身子，浅浅的吻一一落下到他的唇角。假意的温柔再一次装载在那柔软的笑容和酒窝里，仿佛他当真在意这一切一样。

仿佛Louis真的同那些跪倒在他膝下的甘愿奉献出身体和尊严的男人或女人们不一样。

-

一切是从什么时候开始变成这样的？Louis很难再回想起来了。

他们也曾经拥有过纯洁美好到令人心碎的那类关系。在他们各自年轻又不谙世事的时候。

那时的Harry还顶着西兰花般的一头卷毛，和现在一样柔软又孩子气的笑容会硕大到露出他整齐洁白的一排牙齿。那时的他还不懂扯开扣子裸露出自己古铜色的前胸，系到最高一粒纽扣的衬衫分明土气又死板。那时的他甚至还没有谈过几场恋爱，他傻傻地爱着Louis，就像是他在他余下的全部生命里都会这样爱着他。

当然，一切很快便被改变了。公司团队的反对与打压、属于年少人的糟糕又幼稚的性格、名利场的种种诱惑……它们最终一并将他们的关系击得粉碎——像是世上所有热烈却无知的爱恋一样，他们没能得到善终，这本不是什么稀奇的事儿。

唯一称奇的只是——Louis没有办法让自己忘记他。无论他在那之后的日子里又遇见了多少人，无论他们之间发生了几多一度令Louis以为可以刷新他记忆与情感的剧情——Harry始终都像一根刺那样卡在他的生命里。

他自然能看到属于Harry的那一道前进的轨迹——他看到他的交际圈愈发广泛，他也终于变得不再像小时候那样害羞柔软又容易尴尬。他看到他的下颌线条被蓄长了许多的卷发衬托得更加清晰和凌厉，他变得比从前更会运用和释放自己那本就充足的魅力。

Harry始终都在朝前走。

Louis当然能够看清这一点，尤其是在那个百无聊赖的东京雨夜，他们为了巡演而来，却又因为酒店里一个错误的地震警报而被困在了大堂，Liam和Niall商量着去银座逛街，Harry则半倚在他狭窄却精致的驾驶座上边嚼着口香糖边朝Louis扬起笑容，

“你知道你可以和我一起回家……”

是啊，他当然在这里有家。他早年间便叫嚣着喜爱东京接着在这儿购置了房产。他有他的后路和选择。Harry Styles永远都会有后路和选择。

Louis皱了皱眉，他知道Harry此刻硕大的深邃的笑容甚至可以算作是轻浮，他知道他大有底气用自己所有那些骄傲与自尊来将卷发男孩虚伪的好意踩成石板路上的碎屑。可他最终还是迷失在了那副剔透的绿眼珠里，像是过去和后来的每一次。

Harry当然在朝前走。  
留在原地的，自始至终都只有Louis一个。

-

那天，他在他那辆复古的奔驰车里便迫不及待地操了他。横亘的储物架上摆放着小小一管润滑剂，他没有用上很多，那让Louis疼极了，他陷在后座里挺着腰肢，任由身后人连续的挺进又重又狠。他甚至还没有在高潮的时候选择撤出，反而直接把滚烫的精液毫不留情地浇在了Louis的身体里，噢，这个精虫上脑的臭傻瓜。那让Louis夹着屁股里的精液下了车，他能感觉到车库保安看他的眼神古怪又诡异。

他们在那座陌生城市的房子里做了好多次，直至团队的电话第无数次地打来。Harry上身赤条条地走出阳台，一边用那些必然管用的柔软识趣的道歉来搪塞追问。Louis茫茫然地坐起身来，他也唯有祈祷自己的嗓子没有被刚才的激烈口交给弄坏。

自那以后，他们之间就此达成了那种微妙的关系——口交、性爱、手枪，开始频繁地掺杂在他们巡演或是采访的间隙。剩下的两名成员早已对此见怪不怪，除了无奈地跟在他们身后处理那些因此而生的时有时无的传言以外，团队似乎也没有什么别的办法——毕竟他们早已不再是从前任由公司管教和摆布的未成年的玩偶。

他们于是就这样在每个经过的地方交换着汗水和体液，就和他们年轻的时候做过的一样——可那当然不一样，Louis知道。他早就过了那个聒噪的天真的相信自己无所不能的年纪，而Harry也再不会像从前那样用毫无保留的赤忱爱着他。

事实上，Louis能见着他的姓名在别的传闻里和一些身材火辣的超模的名字摆在一起，而他也从不曾像过去那样激烈地反对公司所安排的公关恋人，他更乐于在舞台上尽情享受所有人付诸他的爱和意淫。他就像从前一样地需要很多很多的爱，只是世人所给予他的早已足够了。

他不再需要属于Louis的那一份了。

-

刺目的镭射灯光包裹住晕眩的脑袋，聒噪的鼓点袭击着疼痛的脑壳，所剩无几的布料包裹着舞池里的黏合着汗液的一具具躯体，Louis从中艰难地穿梭着，他能用余光瞟到那人嵌在卡座里与旁人贴近了身子调笑的模样，他努力地朝舞池深处挤进去，像是想要逃离有关于那个身影的一切。

他的笑容，他的酒窝，他的长发。那像丝线一样缠着他的皮肤扣进他的血肉钳制着他的动作的，一切的一切。

“Hey，小心点儿，pretty boy。”

“Louis？”一张熟悉的脸孔在面前现出来，Louis将身体别过来，接着呲开一个笑，“Luke，你也在曼彻斯特？”

来自家乡的好友于是凑过脑袋朝他贴得更近，略微冒出皮肤的胡茬蹭得Louis的侧颈痒痒的，“你说什么？”

Louis能感觉到身后那灼烫的仿佛烙在了自个儿后颈的眼神——他知道Harry正在看着他，是啊，可是那又怎样？他已经担当他那个悲惨又易于操纵的玩物太久太久了，久到他都忘了他可以逃离他的掌控，他本可以。

“你知道吗？那没有关系。”

于是Louis将嘴唇黏上了Luke的耳廓，  
“我们一起去跳舞……”

下一秒，他将汗湿的掌心紧贴至好友那大出一号的手掌。他们挪到了一处人群稀松的空档，Louis衔起一抹笑，接着让自己纤细的身体随着节奏而摆动。也在舞动着的Luke跳跃着凑得Louis更近，Louis能感应到轻轻摩挲至自己髋部的他的手掌，亦无心去理他在摆动中愈发贴近自己的身子……他仅仅只是任由自己闭上眼睛，流离的光线一层接一层地在眼皮上炸开，他太累了，他只是需要这一瞬间的放纵这一瞬间的喘息。

“让开。”  
直到那个再熟悉不过的声音碾断流畅的乐声。

睁开眼，Louis能看到Harry正直挺挺地伫立在自个儿跟前，他看到他紧皱着眉头似乎是在和Luke讲话，深沉的眼神却并不曾流连于场上除他以外的第二个人。

恍神的功夫里，Harry已然攥住了自己纤瘦的手腕。

他甚至不需要再呼出第二句指令。

-

Louis不记得他是怎样被Harry拖拽回的酒店，他不记得他是怎样被Harry扔到的床上，消毒水的刺鼻味道从棉被上一路钻进鼻腔，他甚至来不及为此调整呼吸，紧身的牛仔裤便已被Harry匆匆扯下。

“你他妈已经这么硬了，不是吗？”

这是他在今晚第一回听见Harry说话，粗糙的音调比往常像是带着颗粒感的劣质磨砂，呼出在空气里的酒气将Louis的脑袋也浸润得醺然。他没等Louis回答便匆遽地圈住了他的阴茎——他根本从头到尾都不需要他的回答。

“这是因为谁……？”Harry重重地箍住那阴茎根部，那让Louis瞬间溢出一声吃痛的轻吟。

“……别闹，你明知道……”Louis无助地张开嘴唇，快感与疼痛一并在他的肉体间虚张声势，他能感受到Harry以更快的频率一遍遍圈过他的阴茎。他像是他一如既往的那样不偏不倚地拿捏住他。

他明知道他在与他建立那样的关系以后就没再被别的人碰过。  
他明知道……

Louis无力抻开嘴角，他能感觉到自个儿濒临边缘愈发地近了，他皱起眉尖接着让那破碎的呻吟滑出嗓子，他就快要……  
“Harry……”

接着Harry骤然停了下来。

他睁眼望一望男子那肃穆又沉寂的模样，凝滞的动作像是电影里头被废弃的那一帧，他不知道Harry那显然是意味着惩罚的僵持何时而止……

“Hazza，求你……”

接着他只能继续漏出那种脆弱又无助的呻吟，让自己和往常一样做一个合格的被掌控的人。他听到Harry在紧接下来的那一秒呼出几不可闻的一声叹息，他几乎要为此怀疑起自己的听觉。

不消他的进一步思索，熟悉的黏稠又冰凉的液体便已沾上了他的后臀。

“或许我就该把假阴茎塞进你漂亮的屁股里……”他能听见Harry解开裤链的声音，下一刻，熟悉的硕大匆匆挤进了他的后穴，

“接着我该干什么呢？把你的衣服全部扒光？噢，或许还得把你爱惹事的手脚绑起来……”Harry使劲儿拧上他胸前的乳粒，他瞬间敏感地瑟缩了下，对方便也趁着他放松下来的时机更多地朝里挺进去，

“我就该这么留你一个人在房间里，四肢都被束缚住，屁股里头又爽又痒……”Harry轻轻附在他的耳边低语，濡湿的长长的卷发沼泽一般地攀住他，

“那么地想要挨操，那么地想要释放……”

Louis再一次泄出呻吟，他能感觉到Harry已经将自己全部的尺寸埋了进来，未经充分润滑的后穴仿佛撕裂一般地被狠狠撑开，可Harry却又快速地握住了他的阴茎，如膝跳反应般自然的快感渗透过所有痛感，朝着他的神经一路攀附而来……

“Harry……Harry！”  
一道乍现白光里，他登时释放了出来。

Harry仍旧将那一下下粗暴的挺动钉在他的身体深处，他用卷发缠住他黏湿的皮肤，他用带着酒精的口腔黏附着他绵软的双唇，他用牢固的手掌拧住他饱满的臀肉，他用阴茎占领着这些年只属于他一个人的他的私密……他表现得像是他当真想要他。

可他却仅仅只是不肯放过他。

像是他将精液浇满了Louis身体的几乎每一处后揽着他所宣示的那一句——

“我不会放你离开我的。”Harry用一个吻占领了他的侧颈，  
“想都别想。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血预警……

Louis不知道这一切究竟是怎么发生的。

这是那夜的纠缠发生过后的早晨，起初那明明同他们生命中的许多个寻常的早晨一样——他记得他只是和Harry窝在一起喝酒飞草和做爱。接着他听见Harry说想要出门为他们买一点儿吃的，他记得Harry强硬地箍着他的后颈和他说不许偷偷离开，下一秒，强行烙在他侧脸的他的吻短促却又偏执。

他们再一次绕回了原点，他又只能任由Harry去摆布去操纵他们的每一个走向。他记得那种锥心一般的挫败感像针尖一般在他的后颈游走，他记得自己晕眩的脑袋昏昏沉沉重得仿佛铅一般，他记得他全身滞重得像是沉在深海里的濒死的动物——他只是很累很累了，他很想要睡着，他很想要在一个没有紧张感的世界里休息上那么一会儿。

接着他就这么就着不大清醒的脑袋在床上支起身来，然后将手臂攀向了背包里为防止失眠而常备的安眠药瓶。

他甚至不记得他具体咬下了多少颗，他只记得后来的时间里他的胃里仿佛窜起滚烫的明火一般整个儿灼烧了起来。他记得他最后清醒的意识里有酒店阳台上那破开一道缝的云和紧接着漏出来的天光……

他仿佛能看到他记忆里最初的男孩站在光的背面，朝他弯起的嘴角旁，白皙的皮肤扣出一道酒窝的褶。

“Hazza……”

-

醒来的那一刻，惨白到微微刺眼的天花映进眼帘。Louis无措地眨眨眼，胃里残留的烧灼感仍旧让他难受得瑟缩了下，洁白的冒着消毒水气息的被子随着动作往下溜了一点儿，低眼的瞬间，Louis能看到自个儿身上裹着的病服。

才意识到发生了什么似的，Louis惊惶地坐起身来。

他这才看到在他对过坐着的Harry，他陡地站起身来似是正欲向前，下一秒，却又犹豫地咬住嘴唇往后一退。

Louis这才认真打量起这个版本的Harry——他的卷毛干枯得打起了一团一团的结，再不复往常时髦又柔顺的样子。他的眼下攀爬着青肿的眼袋，他的眼底更纵横着疲惫的血丝，他再不是那个犀利高傲仿佛永远能掌控一切的样子。

那个Louis熟悉了好多年的样子。

“就只是……别动。”Harry用手掌摆弄过额前的卷毛，那好歹是一个让Louis熟悉亲切一些的动作。

他紧接着指指Louis旁边的输液瓶，Louis这才意识到自个儿随意摆动的手臂将别在手背的针管扯歪了一点儿。

“是……”他于是只得尴尬地耸耸肩，接着将坐姿调整得更规矩一点儿，他看到Harry也同样尴尬地咬住嘴唇，四处游移着的眼神始终都不敢瞟往属于他的方向。

当破碎的步伐挪到椅子边沿，Harry再次缓慢地坐下。他用手指把玩着另一只手上琳琅的戒指，凸出的骨节上泛着显眼的挫伤后的红。

“……我明天会飞回LA。”不知过了多久，Harry最终再次开口，“周三的见面会取消了，我是说……当然地。所以我也没必要再留着。”

Louis沉吟着点点头，他抬起眼睛试图瞧上Harry一眼，他看到他下垂着的绿眼睛里沉着无以名状的情绪，那让Louis的胸口也跟着变得闷闷的。

“公司雇佣了专业的人照顾你，之后Liam和Niall也会代替我每天过来陪你，我已经嘱咐了他们医院每天探视的时间还有那些你饮食方面需要注意的事项……那应该不会有问题。”

“Harry……”

Louis无力地涌出一声叹息般的呼唤，他不知道他想要和Harry说些什么，他也不知道他究竟该和他说些什么。他唯有眼看着年轻些的男孩露出更悲凉的笑容，上下滑动的绿眼睛里沉着Louis懂得却又并不懂得的哀戚。

“别装作你在乎。”他将空洞的眼神凝驻于Louis，终于，“你明明不计后果地想要逃开我……不是吗？”

Louis哑然地翕动着嘴唇，他不知该说什么，他不知他该为自己辩解或驳斥。他不知他是不是应该告诉Harry，告诉他那一切不过是个他被酒精和叶子控制了思维后闹出的搞笑的乌龙，告诉他他最初仅仅只是想要安静地昏睡上片刻，他并不想要做出什么石破天惊的事，他根本没有那样疯狂或是那样怨怼他。

他从头到尾都不曾真的怨怼他。

可是那又真的重要吗？如果Harry因此而对他彻底失望， 如果Harry愿意为此而不再继续纠缠他，如果他不必再一次次被卷入Harry那些欲望的旋涡接着再一次次承受得而复失的苦楚。那会是对他们二人而言更好的结果吗？

那会是他一直以来都想要的结果吗？

Louis不知道。

“不管怎么样……”不及Louis做出清晰的判断，Harry便抢先一步开口，  
“你成功了，Louis。”

Louis根本来不及做出什么回应，当他看到Harry匆匆地站起身来，修长的身形在Louis的眼帘前罩出一幕阴影。

“我以为我已经足够好了……”

午后的阳光横进来，Harry迎着光线嘲讽地笑笑，干燥的暖色调在他的脸颊上划出一道突兀的分割线，蓬松的卷发被他抬高的手掌拨乱又再抚平，

“这些年，我以为我已经长大了，我不再是那个幼稚又可怜的只知道跟在你后头的小孩了，我努力地讨人喜欢，我总是试图让更多的人来爱我欣赏我，我总是试图……试图证明自己好到足够值得你爱。”

“可是我没有办法……”良久，Harry低头抽了抽鼻子，Louis能辨认出他语调里滑过的一丝哽咽，“这些年，我总是在假装你是我的，我总是装作这一切可以由我来控制。我以为只要我尽量显得更强势，只要我尽量显得不那么在意，我就不会再成为被你丢下的那一个……”

“可是我没有办法……”Harry再次抬头看向他，泛红的绿眼睛里纠起痛苦的涟漪，“……你始终不是我的，Louis。我没有办法。”

“……所以，你走吧。”Harry试图卷起那一路垂到手腕的碍事的袖子，勾起的嘴角渗出一个苦笑来，  
“我放过你了，Louis Tomlinson。”

Louis艰难地眨巴着眼睛，他努力地试图咀嚼Harry话里的所有那些信息……所以这些年煎熬着的被折磨的都不止他一个吗？所以Harry也像他说的那般同样地在乎吗？

“Harry……”

Louis颤抖着嘴唇，他想要告诉Harry一切根本不是这样的，他想要告诉Harry他只是以为他不能收到同等的回馈方才不敢真正交付出自己，他想要拉着Harry的手乞求他为他再留下一次，哪怕就一次，他想要……

“这个……留给你。”  
可他最终只收获了Harry搁下在床头柜上的一抹熟悉的红色。

“‘御守’？”滞涩的发音被艰难地倾吐出来，他记得他那日在Harry东京的家中瞥到的这一只小小的囊袋，他记得Harry教会他它的叫法，接着告诉他那是个普通的代表幸运的护身符。他记得他满心只觉着好看便借着缠绵后的任性嗔怨着让Harry一直带在身上，他记得……

“缘结御守。”Harry侧过身去，更凌乱的卷发再次被手掌拨到后头，“你记得我们第一次去东京开演唱会，我在那时买的，我还没有机会给你………我们就……”

“结果你还是看到了它，真神奇。”他咧开嘴笑，硕大的酒窝讽刺一般印在嘴角，“我曾经以为那真是什么奇妙的亚洲人所说的天意……我以为那是个机会，我想着或许总有一天我们可以坦诚面对对方不必再那么针锋相对下去……”

“……算了。”Harry的笑容扯得更大了，眼角浮起的纹路将一切的辛酸与不甘容纳。

停顿的片刻里，他最终将右手攥紧的拳头轻轻摊开，“卖给我的人说它能带来永恒的爱……”

“我想我不需要那个了。”

背过身的瞬间，他就这样猝然离开，唯独留给Louis那一地措手不及的伤痛与憾恨。

-

Louis没想过他们的再一次遇见，便要一晃到两年以后。

公关公司将他当时的住院包装成了一场突发的疾病。另一方面，他们本就有让团体成员单独发展的意向，便也就正好借由Louis这件事的契机正式向粉丝宣布休团。

为了维护那个公关谎言，Louis断了许久才真正在公众前露面，而多年以来，他也确实逐渐厌倦了围绕身边的扎眼的闪光灯与人群密不透风的追随。他想要更多地退居幕后，或许能以另一种形式参与进他喜爱的有关音乐的事里。

他便是这样认识Brendan的——男孩拥有出色又独特的柔美的嗓音，羞涩腼腆的笑容和纯真如小鹿的大眼睛也必然会受到女孩们的喜爱，Louis很乐于成为他的制作人之一。

工作的间隙，Louis不是不能察觉到男孩那炽烈的注视与若有所指的微笑，事实上，Brendan也确实正大光明地邀请过Louis共进晚餐。他没法让自己装作不知道那男孩的心思，便唯有以工作为由一而再再而三地推脱。

而在男孩的坚持不懈下他最终应允的这一次，在他们巧合之中定下的这一间私人餐厅里，在他随意地如常地大步流星踱向自己位置的那一刻。

他看见了他。

他看着他，隔着餐厅中央的平坦宽敞的走道，隔着一桌又一桌端坐着的絮语着的陌生人，隔着不知不觉间长达两年的不曾交集的冰冷时光。

他知道Harry在这两年间发展得很好，他知道他发了有许多首歌的专辑，空降了许多个榜单，去了许多座城市，办过许多场巡演……

他知道他还是如旧地那么闪亮，修长的身子包裹在定制的西装里，减短了的头发在他的额头高高地拢起来，仍旧敞得老开的衬衫领口里裸露出他此刻更显精瘦的身躯。

他知道他身边已经有一个不错的对象——那个被媒体渲染为难得让Harry Styles愿意“认真约会交往”的女孩。

“Louis……”Brendan在他耳边柔声呢喃道，“你还好吗？”  
像是骤然清醒过来一般，Louis僵硬地笑笑，“没…没事……”

定睛的那一瞬间，他知道Harry听见了Brendan的呼唤——他也转过头来凝视起他。

当他再次望进那谭湖水般碧绿的眼珠，全身上下的毛孔仿佛都在瞬间尴尬地舒张开来，身躯周遭的世界都在轰然倒塌，那些经营维持修饰了太久的伪装的坚硬与骄傲都在刹那间倾轧成了粉末，Louis咬住自个儿颤抖的嘴唇，紧接着呼出的话如同一个无助的求救信号一般。

“我…我有点不舒服……”Louis不自在地眨着眼睛，滑出嗓子的破碎的发音仍旧徐徐打着颤，“我去一趟洗手间……”

Brendan的一片诧异里，Louis便这样当了回逃兵。

-

平静的洗手池边，Louis将一湾清水扑向自个儿的面庞。他实在太需要清醒了。他希望生理上的刺激能多少管用一些。

可那又必然不管用了——当他在抬起眼眸的瞬间撞上了镜子里头熟悉的Harry的脸，当那人在他身后愈走愈近甚至仅仅只差一寸便可贴上他的后背……

“Harry，别……”Louis颔首咬住嘴唇，他真的没有办法了。

“Lou，看着我。”

从背后发出的声音像蚊虫般啃咬过敏感的脖子根，Louis将下唇咬至发白，他知道他不该，无论是按照Harry的指令那么做，抑或是按照他内心的渴求去做出更多……

接着他回身抓住了Harry的领子。

他迎上了那副熟悉的温存的他几乎以为他再没有机会看到它尝到它的，他的嘴唇。

-

仍旧安静如水的洗手间里，Louis正在锁上的隔间中让自己咬住指骨——Harry正埋头在他的乳粒上吮吻，他几乎要憋不住那接连漏出齿间的呻吟了——就差那么一点儿。

他能感受到Harry在他的胸前漏出一抹笑，兴许是为他这两年内仍不见长进的糟糕的反应。下一秒，僵直的身子被挺起身的Harry翻转过来，解开衬衫的胸膛被抵向冰冷的墙砖，那让他不禁难受得“嘶”了一下。

Harry于是将一只手垫到他的前胸下，再用另只手毫不犹豫地解开他的皮带，饱满的臀肉很快被暴露到了空气里，Harry用手掌轻轻掴过，那后臀果然和从前一样仍会那样有弹性地摇摆起来。

“如果今天我不在这儿……”Louis能感受到Harry伏下身在他的臀肉上轻啮的那一下，“你会让那个男孩操你吗？”

不待Louis有心情回答，Harry便已然将不安分的舌攻向他干燥的小洞。

“嗯……”Louis压抑着哼出一声，他能感觉到Harry的舌头已经顺着愈渐柔软的边缘潜进他里面。

“我不会……”这并不算是一句谎言，Louis和他的关系还远没到那个层面。

“……可我知道他想要那么做。”Harry将操进去的舌头重又退出来，转而将修长的手指轻轻往里探索，“但只有我能操你，我的手指，我的阴茎……”

Louis趴在墙上呜咽出声，这太羞耻了——一边被Harry压在洗手间的墙上用手指操着，一边听Harry嘲弄地诉说着他与旁人的关系……

可Louis却仅仅只是将屁股往后贴过去，接着呼出忠诚又无助那一声，“是……”

Harry很快便箍住了他的臀，接着用另只手扶着阴茎慢慢操进Louis的屁股里。他仍旧没带套，Louis不用回头就能感觉出来。他太熟悉Harry了，无论是他的欲望抑或是他的身体。他知道他喜爱这样毫无保留地感受着自己湿热的内里，他知道他喜欢把他操成自己的形状，再往里灌进自己的液体，他知道他有时也喜欢把精液射到自己身上，甚至暂时不让他去清理，只是兀自欣赏着白浊那一道道痕迹把他浸染得透透的，像是他被完全地使用过那样，又像是他完全被他标记被他占有了那样。

就像Louis也同样爱透了那一切一样。

就像他也知道Harry会那么快便忍不住冲动接着往里顶撞起来，又深又重的一下下，都能精准地找到他的敏感，那让Louis压着嗓子不敢呼吸，生怕那时不时开合的门为他们送来一位听觉灵敏的客人。

Louis就这么双腿打着颤，承受着Harry一下又一下的挺进，一次又一次的撞击，他将屁股抬得更高，也将身体里越来越硬的那一根咬得很紧，他做得仿佛他生来就知道该怎么被Harry操，仿佛他生来就属于他，他就该驻扎在有Harry的洗手间车库杂物间酒店或是公寓，没有任何一条后路可以退。

Harry最后往里挺进了两下，接着又再摆弄着Louis转过身来。他将他无力的几乎要瘫软下去的两条腿支到胳膊下头，然后很快又横冲直撞地操进去。

“Louis，Louis……”

Harry吻上他圆润的鼻头，接着一遍又一遍地呼喊过他的名字，Louis能感受到他屁股里头的阴茎又烫又硬，发疯一般往里操干的节奏令他的整具身体都跟着一并在颠簸……

颈窝被狠狠咬住的刹那，他们一并到达了顶锋。

-

“……我根本就不想要她。”

Harry缓慢地舔过他在他颈部留下的牙印，浅淡的粉红色痕迹嵌在他的锁骨上如同个新鲜的漂亮纹身，  
“告诉我，告诉我，你也根本不想要他……”

他几乎能听见Harry声音里头的哭腔，搭在自己肩窝的湿漉漉的脑袋上一并黏合着汗液和眼泪。

“……我不想。”Louis轻轻地点头，高潮的余韵让他的思维变得滞重，同样含在眼眶的泪仿佛烫得他眼角也跟着发疼，“Harry，Hazza，我不想，我一点儿也不想……”

直至不知过了多久，  
“Harry……带我走。”

Harry从他的颈窝里抬起脑袋来，纠起的眉头下果然嵌着那被泪水浸得红透的眼眶，  
“……你确定？”

Louis利落地轻轻点头，他知道Harry不会再需要他的第二句恳求。

他知道Harry依然还是不愿放过他。  
就像Louis也永远不会放过他。

他们会至死缠绕  
——那是他们此生注定的下场。

 

FIN


End file.
